Olvido
by Tari Elik
Summary: Un poderoso enemigo decide volver y vengarse de aquel que le quitó su felicidad de la manera que él menos espera. Segunda parte de "Amor mutante". ¡Dos años en fanfiction! ¡Disfrutadlo!


**¡Hola! ^^**

**Estoy de vuelta para dejaros un fic de X-Men y Las Tortugas Ninja. Este fic sería como una segunda parte de mi otra historia "Amor mutante", la cual recomiendo leer antes. Pero si no lo hacéis no pasa nada, ya que se entenderá perfectamente XD**

**Quería dar las gracias a mi amiga Juanis por su colaboración en una parte de esta historia. Amiga, al final fui capaz de continuar con esa parte que sabes se me da mal ^-^ **

**Espero y disfrutéis de este One shot.**

**Por cierto, el motivo por el cual subo dicha historia no solo es porque se me ocurrió una 2ª parte, sino para celebrar mí segundo aniversario en Fanfiction ¡Ya dos años! Y parece que fue ayer cuando comencé XD**

**Ahora sí, sin más entretenimiento… ¡la historia!**

**Olvido**

Había pasado un año desde que Raphael y Marie se conocieron, enamoraron y comenzaron su relación. Ella había encontrado trabajo como recepcionista en un hotel y ahora vivía en otro apartamento. Se había mudado por precaución, para que su ex-novio John no la encontrara si le daba por buscarla. Eso sí, sabía que de querer dar con ella nada ni nadie lo impediría.

Raph por su parte, aún vivía con sus hermanos, al menos cinco días a la semana, ya que los fines de semana se iba con Marie. El motivo por el que aún estaba allí era porque Leo no estaba, y su padre había enfermado. Leonardo se ausentaba por asuntos de trabajo, claramente mandados por Splinter, y no sabía nada de la enfermedad su padre.

Era lunes por la mañana y Marie se dirige a su trabajo aún pensando en el fin de semana que había pasado en compañía de Raph. De repente algo llama su atención, y es que ve un coche contra un árbol. Por aquel lugar apenas transitaban coches, y por ese motivo a ella le gustaba ir por allí. Para el automóvil aparcándolo a un lado y se baja rápidamente. Se acerca al coche del accidente y ve a una persona dentro. Abre la puerta del conductor y observa a un hombre de unos treinta años, inconsciente. La joven se concentra para tocar al hombre sin peligro de que le fuese a hacer daño. Ya su poder no era problema e incluso había descubierto que podía hacer más cosas como volar o que tenía súper-fuerza.

Con cuidado le toca el cuello, buscando alguna señal de vida. Suspira aliviada al notar sin problema su pulso. Antes de quitar la mano habla a la vez que le zarandea ligeramente.

-Señor… ¿puede oírme? –Trata de despertarlo.

El hombre de pronto abre los ojos y Marie queda como hipnotizada, de manera que no se puede mover.

-Te escucho claramente, cariño –Sonríe cogiéndola de la muñeca- Tranquila, no sentirás ningún dolor…

_**Una semana después…**_

Raphael estaba agotado ya que había tenido una semana malísima. Su padre se puso peor y tuvo que cuidarle por las noches para que sus hermanos descansaran, con lo que apenas pudo dormir. Había llamado a Marie para contarle lo que ocurría y el motivo por el que ya no iba ni los fines de semana, pero ella no contestaba, y si dejaba algún mensaje no le respondía.

-"Qué extraño" –Se dice en lo que piensa el motivo de no tener noticias suyas- Iré a verla – Murmura en lo que sale por la puerta de la guarida.

Veinte minutos después se encuentra frente a la puerta de Pícara y llama. Segundos después una joven morena abre- Raph suspira aliviado al ver que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas? -La interroga

-¿Quién es usted? –Se extraña.-

-Vamos, he estado preocupado por ti- Habla con voz dulce.-

-Disculpe señor, pero no le conozco, asique váyase por donde ha venido- Le cierra la puerta en las narices, dejándole confundido- ¿Qué mosca le picó?- Murmura.

_**Horas después…**_

No contento con lo ocurrido, Raph decide vigilar el departamento de Marie para saber quien entraba, o salía, y dónde iba ella en el caso de que decidiera salir. Después de mucho esperar ve a alguien entrar. Se encuentra en el edificio de en frente con lo que desde donde está puede ver todo lo que pasa dentro y fuera.

La persona que entró no tarda en aparecer en la puerta de la chica, la cual le deja pasar como si tal cosa. Raph coge los prismáticos que tiene a mano y lo que ve hace que su pulso se acelere, que se quede pálido al no poder creer que lo que está viendo sea verdad, y que su cuerpo comience a temblar por la rabia y la ira que comienza a crecer en su interior.

Aunque sus ojos están viendo a su Marie besándose con otro, su corazón se niega a creer que tan solo hubiera estado jugando con él todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Si dejó de quererle… ¿Por qué no le habló con la verdad en vez de fingir que no le conocía? Nada tenía sentido y eso empezaba a dolerle más de lo que pensaba.

Aparta la vista. No puede seguir mirando algo que le hace tanto daño. Las lágrimas, hacen que su visión de las cosas sea cada vez más difusa. No quería llorar, pero era algo que escapaba a su control. Tantas veces que se reía de su hermano pequeño cuando por cualquier cosa comenzaba a llorar, y ahora era él quien se comportaba de la misma forma. Si le viera en esos momentos, seguro que se lo recriminaría. Sonríe al imaginar la escena.

-"Un momento" – Algo le ha llamado la atención. Su mente no quería dejar atrás ese recuerdo tan doloroso y por ello cae en algo que le es extrañamente familiar.

Vuelve a mirar por los prismáticos para corroborar sus sospechas…

-¡Pyro! –Murmura- "Debí imaginarlo. Seguramente le habrá hecho algo a Marie, o por medio de algún chantaje la obliga a hacer lo que hace" –Piensa, contento de que hubiera una explicación racional para todo eso.

_**Una hora después…**_

John Allerdyce sale del departamento de Marie, y Raphael no está dispuesto a dejarle ir tan a la ligera, con lo que rápidamente baja del edificio y le detiene en su "huida".

-¿Que le hiciste a Marie?- Le pregunta, a lo que John se para girándose.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí –Sonríe- ¿Qué hacías? ¿Espiándome acaso? –Entrecierra los ojos.-

-Te hice una pregunta… -Habla de nuevo Raph intentando controlarse-

-Si Marie te dejó no es culpa mía. Tú sabrás qué le hiciste- Se cruza de brazos.-

-Claro, tú hazte el inocente, como si no nos conociéramos.-

Pyro alza una ceja, como dejando en duda lo que acababa de decir.

-Sea como sea no tengo nada que ver, aunque no te lo creas.-

-Y entonces… ¿qué hacías con ella? –Le interroga-

-Fue ella la que me buscó, ¿vale? Dijo que quería volver conmigo, que no me había olvidado y que me seguía queriendo-

-¿De veras? Pues fíjate que no te creo nada- Frunce el ceño-

-Me da igual que me creas o no, esa es la verdad- Se gira- Si no me crees, pregúntale tú mismo- Se aleja dando por finalizada la conversación.-

-¿Cómo me lo va a contar si "supuestamente" no me recuerda? –Murmura, más para sí mismo que para el mutante que se alejaba calle abajo.

_**Días después…**_

Raphael había estado dándole vueltas al asunto y seguía sin comprender nada. ¿Realmente Pícara había hecho lo que Pyro le contó, o era otra de sus mentiras? No se había atrevido a ir a preguntárselo por lo que había sucedido días antes.

Frustrado como estaba no atendía a nada: ni a su padre, ni a sus hermanos, que se la pasaban turnándose para estar al pendiente de su padre por las noches y que apenas descansaban. Éstos no sabían qué había pasado ya que su "apacible hermano mayor" no les había querido contar nada.

"Sea lo que sea que te ocurra, tal vez alguien pueda ayudarte, si le dejas"- Raph recuerda lo que le había dicho por la mañana su hermano Mikey.

-¡Eso es! –Se levanta de su hamaca- Ya sé quien estará dispuesto a ayudarme por el bien de Pícara- Coge su teléfono móvil y busca un número en la agenda. Luego pulsa la tecla de llamar.

Espera unos segundos a que dicha persona responda, tiempo que se le hace eterno.

-¿Logan? –Pregunta para asegurarse de que es él quien ha respondido- Me gustaría hablar contigo de Pícara. Si puede ser en persona. Solo te puedo adelantar que Pyro está rondándola – Escucha un gruñido por el auricular, a lo que supone es su forma de decirle lo inconforme que esta con la simple idea de que ese tipo estuviera cerca de Marie- Lo mejor es que nos veamos de noche. Está bien, ahí estaré- Y cuelga.

La reunión con Logan fue bastante mejor de lo que había pensado Raph. Le contó todo lo ocurrido y al igual que él, no creía que Pyro fuese tan inocente. Como Logan dudaba de qué era realmente lo que pasaba, decidió ir a hablar con Marie, él solo.

-Será mejor que esperes en tu casa a que vuelva. Quiero hacer ciertas averiguaciones- Le dice avisándole.

-Quiero ir contigo-

-No. Esto lo tengo que hacer yo solo –Ataja- Luego nos vemos y te contaré lo que averigüe.- Se gira-

-Te esperaré aquí, no podría encerrarme en casa a esperar noticias- Le informa. Luego Logan se aleja dando por finalizada la conversación.

_**Horas después…**_

Cuando Logan regresa se dirige directamente a Raph diciéndole…

-Pyro te mintió. Bueno, más bien no te contó todo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Marie si fue a buscarle y le dijo eso que te contó, pero sí tuvo que ver con que ella no te recuerde.-

-¿No me recuerda? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?-

-John te contó una verdad a medias, tan solo te dijo lo que le interesaba contarte, pero no te explicó que él contrató a un mutante para que borrara todos los recuerdos que tenía de ti- Le explica.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Se sorprende.-

-Te dije que nos veríamos después por algo ¿no te parece? Fui a investigar, interrogando a los "mutantes adecuados" –Sonríe-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Cómo podemos lograr que Marie me recuerde? ¿Acaso tenemos que esperar a que vuelva a recordar todo?-

-Chico, esto no funciona así. Una vez te borran ciertos recuerdos no los recuperas. No es como si te pegaras un golpe en la cabeza. Hay que encontrar a alguien que pueda devolverle los recuerdos. Llamaré al Profesor, a ver si conoce a alguien que nos pueda ayudar- Se gira- En cuanto tenga alguna noticia te aviso- Y se aleja dejando a Raph pensativo.-

_**Al día siguiente…**_

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, Logan llama a Raph dándole la buena noticia de que el Profesor Xavier había dado con alguien que podía ayudar a Marie. También le comunica que pasaría por casa de Pícara con el mutante en cuestión, a eso de las seis y que le aconsejaba que estuviera ahí para cuando recordara todo.

El bandana roja sale de la guarida, le gusta la soledad y más la frescura del viento de la tarde-noche, y la gente esta tan cansada que no se fija en él. Está feliz, ya dando por hecho que todo se solucionaría pronto, pero de lo que no se da cuenta es que alguien le vigila y observa en lo que camina.

Se para en una esquina, esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo, y sin saber por qué se fija en alguien a su derecha. Le mira y siente la ira apoderándose de él.

-¡Tu!- Susurra, apretando los dientes y avanza a zancadas hacia el joven que le mira. De pronto y emprende la carrera.

John le lleva a un callejón sin salida, para no ser interrumpido por ningún transeúnte, anti-mutante, o tal vez policía, en lo que tenía planeado.

Raph entra en el callejón sin verle por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde estás maldito? –Saca sus sais preparándose.

-¿Pensabas que te iba a resultar tan fácil separarme de Marie? ¡Te equivocabas!- Se coloca delante de Raph para que éste le vea, y sin previo aviso le lanza una bola de fuego.

A Raphael esto le coge desprevenido y lo único que le da tiempo a hacer es apartarse lanzándose al suelo rápidamente.

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de cobarde. Todo lo haces a traición- Le espeta Raph

-Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error que la vez pasada. Te tengo preparado algo que te va a encantar –Sonríe con malicia a la vez que hace aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, que poco a poco va creciendo hasta coger forma de animal. Después, utiliza la otra mano y la figura crece, cada vez más.

Raph identifica a dicha figura como un perro, bueno, más bien un Pit Bull americano, ¡que se hace enorme!

-Dios mío –Raph retrocede mirando asombrado a la figura de fuego-

-¿Tienes miedo? –Le habla Pyro- Porque si no lo tienes… estás en un grave error –Ríe

Raphael retrocede. Lo mejor sería correr, al menos hasta que se le ocurriera la forma de vencer a su oponente. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él contra una figura totalmente de fuego? Claramente ninguna. Sale del callejón y busca algo para ganar terreno. No muy lejos ve una moto y se acerca corriendo. Luego tira al suelo al dueño de la misma.

-Lo siento amigo, es una emergencia –Mira un momento hacia atrás y ve la enorme figura siguiéndole, no muy lejos de donde él se encuentra.-

Mientras tanto Pyro también consigue transporte y le sigue.

-Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto –Murmura sonriente-

Raphael avanza lo más rápido que puede tratando de pensar la forma de derrotarle.

-Piensa Raph, piensa –Murmura para sí mismo- ¿Porqué nunca le pregunté a Marie cómo parar a este tipo? –Se reclama. En su carrera ve a un niño jugando con un coche teledirigido y algo se le ocurre- ¡Eso es! Pyro maneja a esa cosa gigantesca con la mente, con lo que para que desaparezca tengo que ir a por él. Ahora la pregunta sería ¿Cómo lo hago si tiene una defensa indestructible?

El quelonio sigue conduciendo y a lo lejos ve la respuesta a su pregunta. Una idea se forma en su mente, solo espera que salga bien.

Pyro se da cuenta de a dónde va.

-¿Qué pretende? –Murmura- Bueno da igual, de todas formas no se va a librar de mi tan fácilmente –Sonríe-

No tardan mucho en llegar al puente de Brooklyn. Raphael para la moto para luego salir corriendo. Mira a su espalda y ve al monstruo de fuego prácticamente encima suyo. Se sube a la barandilla y espera a que la criatura esté más cerca de sí.

-Esto es la estupidez más grande que jamás se me ha podido ocurrir –Murmura reprochándose lo que iba a hacer-

El perro de fuego sin pararse siquiera se abalanza sobre la tortuga. Raphael salta antes de que pudiera quemarle con sus fauces. John, ve como su obra magnífica se arroja al agua. Vale, él lo manejaba y le ordenó seguir, pero no imaginaba que el mutante fuera a hacer tal cosa. Se asoma por la barandilla sin poder creerlo todavía.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacer tal cosa? Entonces es más tonto de lo que parece. –Sonríe-

Después, de improviso le ve aparecer y para su desgracia le clava algo en su vientre. Le mira atónito y luego baja la vista. Era el sai que usaba el dichoso mutante. Se aleja unos pasos sin poder pronunciar palabra. Iba a morir y a manos de "ese mutante". ¿Es que no podía tener un poco de suerte y acabar con él?

-Te dije que si volvía a verte, te mataría ¿recuerdas? –Frunce el ceño. No puede evitar estar enfadado con él después de lo que le contó Logan que había hecho-

Raph observa la escena, para ver sorprendido como de un momento a otro Pyro desaparece después de que un viento frío le hiciera temblar.

-¿Dónde se metió? –Pasa la barandilla. Por suerte había logrado agarrarse y así salvar la vida.

Mira por todas partes pero ha desaparecido.

-"Qué extraño" –Piensa-

Luego coge la moto que había dejado metros atrás y se dirige a la casa de Marie. Mira su reloj, son las siete de la tarde.

-Perfecto, llego tarde –Murmura de mala gana-

_**Al rato…**_

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Se encuentra a Logan en la entrada-

-Tuve un pequeño percance con Pyro –Aclara- Pero ya está todo solucionado. ¿Todo salió bien ahí dentro? –Pregunta-

-Averígualo tú mismo –Sonríe en lo que le deja pasar-

Luego frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué había pasado, pero prefiere no preguntarle nada por el momento.

-¡Raph! –Marie se dirige corriendo a su dirección y le abraza.- Ya me contaron todo lo ocurrido. No sabes cómo lo siento-

-No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya -Sonríe- Ya nada ni nadie podrá interponerse-

_**En otra parte…**_

-Has tenido suerte y el arma no dañó ningún órgano –Le informa su amigo Pietro-

-Claro, como si eso fuera lo peor que me podría pasar ¡perdí a Marie!-

-Tuviste suerte no solo de no morir, sino también de que te den por muerto. Ese mutante te hirió y lo que pensará es que ya no le darás más dolores de cabeza. –Sonríe- No me vio ni sospechó nada, con lo que siempre podrás volver –

-Es verdad –Sonríe también- Dejaré que pase el tiempo y que olviden todo lo ocurrido, para luego volver con más fuerza cuando me recupere del todo y planee algo para destruirlos…

**¿Fin?**

**Bueno al fin terminé. Pensaba que no me iba a dar tiempo a acabarlo. Son las 23:50 y por poco me paso de las doce para publicar ¬.¬ La verdad es que trabajando hecho mucho de menos escribir pero por suerte, este fic le pude terminar en 3 días *Uf* ¡Todo un record para mí! ^-^**

**Por cierto, la parte final la quedé así como dejando abierta una posible continuación. No sé si se me ocurrirá una 3ª parte y por eso preferí dejarlo de este modo. Espero y no os importe XDD**

**Sobre la historia tengo que aclarar que lo que comenté de los poderes de Marie de poder volar y la súper-fuerza, lo copié de los dibujos (años 80) Ya que pienso que en las pelis no dieron de sí a este personaje como es debido. **

**Lo mismo pasa con el personaje de Pyro y su poder de hacer animales, que también salía en los dibujos y me gustó para el fic XD**

**Espero y os haya gustado. Si es así, agradecería que me lo comunicarais con un bonito review ^.^**

**Besos y ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
